Heretofore, in spring clutches having a rotatable control element, such as a sleeve or disc, for controlling engagement and disengagement of a helical spring with the input and output drums, an actuating arm was supported for pivotal movement into and out of engagement with the control element by relatively expensive and complex means. For example, one typical support means for the actuating arm comprised spaced ears or flanges on a frame for receiving therebetween the actuating arm and a pivot pin extending through aligned holes in the ears and arm, the pin being secured in place by one or two split rings or washers. This typical support means also made assembly and disassembly relatively difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a support means for supporting an actuating arm for movement into and out of engagement with a control element of a spring clutch, which support means is relatively simple, inexpensive and can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.